


Huntress

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [8]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission objective wasn't always clear.  (References to ep 2.9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> H is for Hankering

'She'll never suspect you,' Jane had said. 'Not with the training I've given you. And the inside knowledge.' And Jane had smiled in an odd, unreadable way.

In training they had been told that the mission objective wasn't always clear. So Sam never questioned why her mission objecting in joining Section B was to get close – 'As close as you need to' – to Zoe Reynolds.

She knew that Zoe drank decaf, where she bought her lunch and her clothes, and the sort of movies she enjoyed.

Before the mission was over, she knew that Zoe moaned in the back of her throat during sex, and that Zoe's breasts were beautiful.

Something told Sam that Jane would have known those details, too, if only Sam had asked. First hand knowledge, however, was always better than hearsay.


End file.
